When It All Comes Crumbling Down
by Sassy2
Summary: H/HR When a mysterious new proffessor arrives, strange events begin to occur. What does her presence mean to all of the students at Hogwarts?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yup, don't own anything. Wish I did, but I don't. This was just a fun idea I came up with the other day in a dream so I had to write it down. Sorry the Prologue is kinda slow.  
  
  
  
It was set to be yet another exciting year at Hogwarts. The sorting hat had just finished placing the first year's into their new houses and the feast had begun. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat at their usual places at the end of the Gryffindor table; now that they were entering their sixth year at the school the ceremony had become almost so routine that they could predict to the number of seconds that would pass between the student sitting down and the house being named. Little did they know however that a mysterious string of events were about to be unraveled.  
  
Almost half way through the feast, Dumbledore stood and asked for everyone's attention. "Students, I have a special treat for you. Your newest Charms teacher has just arrived. Will everyone please welcome Ms. Serena Martin." The two large doors leading to the Great Hall were opened and a petite, brunette stepped through. A dark black cloak was wrapped firmly about her and Filch stepped to her to take it.  
  
"Thank you so much Mr. Filch. And hello to you as well Mrs. Norris." She smiled giving the cat a quick pat. It was amazing what that cloak had kept concealed, and almost every male at Hogwarts could not help but stare. On several occasions a substitute professor had not been much older than the students, but Ms. Martin was a totally different story. Her beauty seemed timeless and she possessed an eerie sort of aura that hinted of her true powers. As she walked between the tables towards the head table where the professors dined, every head turned to follow her. Her dress was a fiery red with black trim and very flattering on her curvy figure, even her black robe could not hide her alluring shape.  
  
She walked behind the seated professors and sat at the closest available seat, which was located next to Snape. He quickly rose and pulled her chair out for her.  
  
"Thank you Professor Snape." For almost a moment it appeared as if Snape actually looked hurt by the pleasantry.  
  
"You're welcome Professor Martin."  
  
The feast continued and at its end the students were released to their separate dorms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione lagged behind to have a more intimate conversation about their newest teacher.  
  
"Wasn't it weird! That was completely an odd moment up there!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"I know! It was almost as if Snape was going to be polite." Harry and Ron shared a good laugh over the thought of their dreaded Potions professor being polite.  
  
"Well do you want to know what I thought was weird?" At their silence, Hermione continued. "The way that she came in and acted like she knew who Filch and Mrs. Norris were."  
  
Ron looked at her completely puzzled. "That was what you thought was weird? Hello! Did you not notice the Snape thing at all?"  
  
"Ron's right. We don't know anything about her. For all we know she could have been a student here a few years before us and that's why she knows who they are."  
  
Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement. "For once Harry you had a great idea before me!"  
  
"I did?" Harry asked looking to Ron for support on what exactly this great idea was.  
  
"Yes! Now come on we've got to go to the library!"  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged glances knowing that nothing they could do could possible deter Hermione from her job at hand. 


	2. A Little Research Does the Body Good

Wow I realized that I haven't done anything to this story in 1 year!!!!! Wow and thanks to the e-mails that I have received recently to remind me to work on this. Sorry it's a little short and rushed but I gotta hurry and get some chapters out!!! Well on with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: As usual I don't own anything!  
  
Ch.2 A Little Research Does the Body Good  
  
Alone in the library the trio poured over yearbook by yearbook hunting in vain for any traces of a Serena Martin who may have been a student at Hogwarts. By now they were looking at yearbooks dating back to when Harry's parents were students. Now keep in mind that these were no ordinary yearbooks, because like everything about Hogwarts they had to be exceptional. The general way to observe the contents was to ask the blank pages a specific question such as "How did Gryffindor do in the house cup?" and instantly a slideshow of living photos appeared to answer the question. Sadly none of the yearbooks had any pictures of a Ms. Serena Martin.  
  
"Maybe she didn't go to school here Hermione." Ron said flatly. "Maybe she just knows who these people are."  
  
"Or maybe Martin is a married name!" Hermione lit up at the thought. "If it is then of course there would not be a record of Serena Martin but one of Serena, Serena, Serena..something. Oh I don't know this is all hopeless! Harry have you found anything yet?"  
  
Harry sat with his nose buried in the book, a huge smile plastered onto his face. Ron and Hermione exchanged glances and moved to join him on the other end of the table. Harry looked up as his friends sat down beside him. "Look, it's my parents at our age." The three sat in silence as the scenes played out before them. Many were amusing little pranks boys pulled; but others, were so much more. Some of them made Harry remember those awful memories he had seen of Snape. And just as he had thought of it the book changed and there was Snape as a young man: sad, beaten down, and lonely.  
  
"I had never pictured Snape as being a popular fellow but no one wishes that sort of sadness on a bloke."  
  
"Quite right Ron." Hermione held her head down refusing to look at the picture. "I just kinda wish there was some sort of happiness in his time here."  
  
Again the picture shifted, this time it was Christmas and the halls were fully decked out in their most beautiful decorations. Snape was aimlessly fingering a bow atop of a blue and white checked box. "Come on Reeny where are you?" Suddenly hands flew over his eyes and he twirled around in response.  
  
"Geez someone's all in a rush to open presents. Now behave or no mistletoe action for you deary."  
Snape rolled his eyes at the yet unseen woman. "Get over here you. I'll show you action mistletoe or not." Suddenly the picture changed to the gift being opened. No one in the group protested because the thought of watching someone's private memories was intruding and the thought of watching their least favorite professor make out was a whole different story. The gift was a small charm bracelet with several small charms attached. Below the gift was a card addressed to: the love of my life (aka you miss serena eastly!).  
  
And in unison the group yelled "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!" 


End file.
